


I Have Seen You Before

by myblueworld



Series: The Tale of Two Davids [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mention of Porn, NOT PWP, and Villa is basically Silva's fanboy, because this is not porn and has some sort of a plot, it's just mentioned, smug SIlva, smug smug Silva, without the porn itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: “Oh! I remember now!” Villa says victoriously. “You are that guy on Ninety-Nine Guys and One Night for You website!”In a split second, the tanned skin of Silva’s face turns into crimson.Villa blinks and the next second, he can feel his ears burning.  The heat quickly spreads all over his face.Well, he didn’t mean to say it that loud, really. He’s just so relieved that he finally remembers it.Villa nervously looks around, hoping that no one heard what he said. Or if anyone heard that, please please please hopefully they have no idea what kind of site that Villa was talking about.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrabbyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyLlama/gifts).



> 1\. Alternate Universe. From the Tumblr prompt:  
> "I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before, god, this is really going to bug me, no, don't go anywhere, I'll get this, oh damn, do we have mutual friends? OH SHIT YOU'RE ON [insert porn site here]"
> 
> 2\. Un-betaed. Because once someone messaged me about this prompt, I just HAVE to write it and so I wrote this one in like two hours or so and got too excited I just posted it right after I finished.

*******

_Pepe’s party? No. Or maybe Iniesta’s? No. And heck, he’s not one of my clients. But where did I meet him, then?_

Villa frantically tries digging his memory deeper. He knows he have seen the guy sitting in the table by the window. He just knows it.

_Or maybe it’s someone that Joe brought along when they played tennis as his partner. No. That one is Jordi. Maybe one of Sergio’s friends? Hmmm… No. That guy looks too young, too innocent to be a friend of the flamboyant Sergio Ramos. He looks more like the kind of friend that Iker has. Oh! Maybe he is Iker’s friend! Oh, no. Iker only has three friends besides me: Xavi, Raul and that assistant professor that Iker meets in the chess club, Buffon._

Villa tugs his hair in frustration. Why can’t he just remember his name?

The guy doesn’t seem to realize that Villa has been watching him for almost half an hour now. He sits quietly on his chair, reading a book with a cup of drink in front of him.

The guy looks up from the book. For a split second, Villa is freaking out that the guy catches Villa staring at him. Fortunately, the guy looks to the window next to him. He brushes his hair from his forehead. And it makes Villa even more certain that yes, he knows that guy. At least he has seen him before. Because he knows that gesture. He recognizes the way the guy pushes away his brunet hair from covering his eyes.

Villa fishes out his phone from his pocket. He starts browsing the pictures that he has there. Maybe Villa has seen him in some sort of party or whatever occasion and they were in a group picture taken there. His finger slides the screen as he studies the pictures one by one. Every now and then, his eyes dart from his phone to the guy. That mysterious brunet guy is reading his book again.

_Nope. Next picture. Nope. Nope. Next picture. Nope. Oh… that’s the picture of last holiday in Gran Canaria. I have to go there again one day. Great beaches. Hot guys everywhere. No, not in this picture. Nope. Nope._

Groaning internally, Villa puts back his phone into his pocket.

He can’t just shrug this off. If he can’t figure who this guy is, Villa is sure as hell that he will keep on thinking about it until maybe next week.

Since he really can’t remember where and when he exactly has met or seen that guy before, then there is only one way left to find it out.

Villa stands up and walks to where the guy is sitting.

“Excuse me?”

The guy lifts his head up from his book and looks up at Villa.

“Yes?”

For a second or two, Villa forgets to breathe because of fucking freckles. The freckles on his face look like a map of stars that Villa wouldn’t mind to read and trace. And those eyes. Those brown eyes are so mesmerizing. Hypnotizing.

Villa blinks.

“Uhm. I really don’t want to look like a freak stalker or something like that, so maybe it’s better if I introduce myself first. I’m Villa,” Villa says.

The guy smiles vaguely as he subtly gives Villa a look over. Like he is judging whether the first impression that Villa is giving him is worthy enough for his time. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Villa runs his head over the back of his head.

“I’m Silva,” he finally says, still with that vague smile. His brown eyes look at Villa questioningly.

_Silva?_

Nope. No. That name doesn’t ring any bell. Villa is pretty sure that he’s never met someone with that name. But he’s still sure that he’s seen this guy before.

“Okay. Listen, this is gonna sound really weird. I know that I have seen you before. But I just can’t remember where we met before,” Villa says.

Silva raises his eyebrows for a second. Some small creases form on his forehead along with his furrowing brows as he studies Villa’s face.

“Uh… I’m sorry?” Silva says, half-cringing. “I don’t think we have met before?” he says, sounding a bit unsure.

“No no no…” Villa shakes his head. “I'm sure that we have met before!”

Silva’s brows shoot up again as his lips curl up into an amused smile. “Are you really sure?” he asks Villa again. Villa might have imagined it but there is a hint of flirt in his tone.

“Positive. One hundred percent positive,” Villa says, rubbing his chin with his thumb.

Silva chuckles. He smiles at Villa as he brushes his hair again from covering his eyes.

His smile is almost like an innocent one. But at the same time, it’s also so close to a seductive one, a smug smile of someone who knows how to play his card. A smile that-

And suddenly a switch flicks on in Villa’s mind. Now he remembers where he's seen this guy before.

“Oh! I remember now!” Villa says victoriously. “You are that guy on _Ninety-Nine Guys and One Night for You_ website!”

In a split second, the tanned skin of Silva’s face turns into crimson.

Villa blinks and the next second, he can feel his ears burning.  The heat quickly spreads all over his face.

Well, he didn’t mean to say it _that_ loud, really. He’s just so relieved that he finally remembers it.

Villa nervously looks around, hoping that no one heard what he said. Or if anyone heard that, please please please hopefully they have no idea what kind of site that Villa was talking about.

“Well,” Silva looks at Villa. The smile on his face disappears without any trace. What Villa is seeing now is a nonchalant, expressionless face. “Thank you for recognizing me, and announced it to everyone in this café.”

Villa looks down as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

 _Fuckfuckfuck what did I just do?_ He curses himself.

“I’m…I’m sorry…” he says, lifting his head up to give Silva an apologetic look.

“Do you always do some free advertising for others like that?” Silva asks sarcastically as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“I…” Villa sits in the chair in front of Silva, too nervous to keep on standing. “I am sorry. It’s just…”

His hand pulls his hair again a little.

“It was just so bugging me when I was sitting there and saw you and felt like I’ve seen you before somewhere but can’t remember it,” Villa tries to explain. “And then you…you had that smile again and it reminds me of your smile in _You’ve Got the Man in Me_ and finally-“

“That’s the one that you watched?” Silva’s question cuts Villa’s ramblings.

Villa nods. “Yes, that’s one of your videos that I have watched. I’ve also watched _The Hot Trip_ , _Lord of the Twinks_ ,  _The One that I Did Last Summer_ and the sequel, _The Ones I would Do Next Summer_. I even downloaded those and also _How to Do A Guy in Ten Way_ and-“

“You downloaded them?” Silva asks. He looks surprised and amused at the same time.

“Yeah,” Villa nods. “Because I got a premium access to the site so I can download anything that I want but basically I only download the ones with you in it because…”

Villa falters when he suddenly realizes that maybe he has been giving a little too much information to Silva.

“Oh,” Silva nods, keeping his eyes at Villa. He bites his lower lip but the corners of his lips are slightly curling up, like he is trying so hard not to burst into laughter. But his eyes are smiling at Villa, and he looks slightly pleased with what Villa just told him, like he just finds out that he’s done something well.

“So, you have the premium access? To the site?”

At this point, Villa knows that there’s no point of lying. So he nods, a bit hesitantly. "Uhm. Yeah. I do."

“Do you spend a lot of time on the site?” Silva asks. There is no hint of judgment there. Instead, he sounds like he’s really curious.

“Well. Not really,” Villa says, cringing. “It’s just… you know, with the job that I have I don’t really have that much time to go out and meet someone.”

 _And to get laid,_ Villa adds quietly.

“Okay,” Silva nods.

“But basically, most of the times, I only watch videos with you in it,” Villa admits. He’s not lying, really. And heck, maybe that can be counted as some sort of compliment?

“Really?”

Villa nods. “Because… Because you’re just…so…”

_You have nice ass. You have that smile that somehow always makes me forget to breathe. The way you flash a glance. That smug smirk that you have. That crescent-moon smile that you have. And fuck, you look so damn gorgeous when you come._

“You’re so…good…” Villa says, feeling how his face is practically on fire now.

“And hot?” Silva asks with a seductive smile.

Without thinking, Villa nods again. “Yes. Good and hot.”

Once the last word falls off his lips, Villa almost chokes on nothing. But in front of him, the left corner of Silva’s lip is tugged up a little into a lopsided smirk. He looks pleased, but not surprised. Like having that kind of compliment is not something that rarely happens to him. Like he knows that he deserves that compliment.

“Thank you,” Silva says. “It’s always a pleasure to know that someone enjoys my performance.”

“Uh. Yeah. I... I do. Enjoy it. I mean, your performance,” Villa says, stuttering. Because his brain stops working and somehow he can only focus on Silva’s lips and how it moves as Silva speaks.

Silva lifts his cup and slowly takes a sip from it. Villa’s eyes dart to Silva’s neck, watching how his throat works as Silva is gulping down his drink. Villa’s gaze goes lower to a small amount of bare skin revealed by Silva’s shirt where he left the first button undone.

The clicking sound of the cup placed back on the small plate makes Villa inhales sharply as he jolts his head up to look back at Silva. There is a small smile on David’s lips, a sly one that makes something funny starts swirling inside the lower part of Villa’s stomach.

Silva slowly licks his lower lip while still keeping his eyes on Villa. Villa’s breath getting a bit heavier.

“So, Villa?”

“Uh, yes?” Villa blinks. He has to shake his head a little to push away his thought that may or may not involve Silva’s lips doing something to him.

“Nice to meet you, but I have to go now,” Silva says as he stands up from his seat.

“Oh,” Villa says, can’t help to hide the tone of disappointment in his voice.

“But anyway,” Silva says as he takes a small card out from his wallet. He puts the card on the table, and keeps two of his fingers on the card.

“Maybe we can meet some other time? You know, so you can tell me more about…” Silva stops and licks his lower lip again, clearly knowing what he can do to other with that simple gesture. “Which one of my videos that you enjoy the most,” he continues as he slides his fingers on the table, bringing the card closer to Villa.

 “Oh. Yeah. Sure,” Villa says, a bit too stunned to say anything that consists more than one syllable.

Silva’s lips move in silent, mouthing _Call me_ at Villa. He winks at Villa, and swiftly turns around on his heels. Villa watches quietly as Silva walks to the door of the café, and disappears.

His heart still beating too fast than normal, Villa takes the small card and read it.

Over the ivory colored paper, the words _David Silva_ are printed in some elegant letters, along with some numbers below it.

 


End file.
